1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to welding or cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which is self-propelled, free moving, i.e., not mounted on tracks, and includes sensing means for automatically positioning the working head (welding or cutting), the sensing means itself and the tractor.
2. Description of The Prior Art
There has long been a need in the metal working art for a self-propelled welding or cutting apparatus which was free moving, as opposed to track mounted, and self-steering in response to the demand of the work being done and capable of positioning and maintaining its working head in operative relationship with the work path (and piece) even when the deviations in the work path exceed the range otherwise provided by the welding or cutting apparatus and which would respond to the deviation in the work path to correct therefor in proportion to the magnitude thereof.